Devices such as, for example, capacitors, resistors, and/or resonators are integrated in package assemblies of many modern communication and computing systems. For example, capacitors may traditionally be used in radio frequency (RF) circuits and in power delivery networks of processors and other logic chipsets. For power delivery, one of the key challenges includes providing high capacitance density and positioning the capacitors as close as possible to a central processor unit (CPU) core to reduce switching noise or ground bounce associated with power delivery network inductance. One approach to reduce inductance is to use on-chip capacitance such as metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors, but the MIM capacitors may still have relatively low capacitance density. Other approaches include forming capacitors on a package substrate or other component external to a die that uses the capacitors. Integration of other devices such as resistors and/or resonators may raise similar challenges.